Marvel and DC- Story 1- Stark and Wayne
by JJ Prince
Summary: Based loosely off the cinematic universes of Marvel and DC, this story centers on the meeting of the two universes and their characters, as well as new original pieces thrown into the mix. Its a wild ride, with mild violence, some death, but no swearing or extreme gore. It is designed for readers anywhere from 10 and up, but preferably for teens. Due to its mostly PG content its Kp
1. Fate Alligns the Paths of Heroes

**NOTE: Hello, readers! Some of you may have noticed that all the chapters following chapter one have been deleted, and this is due to a major revision I am going to make with them. When the chapters come back, they will be far better than they once were, and you will thank me for it. If enough people get mad at me, I may release the chapters earlier than when I'm finished with them, so, if you're mad, please let me know without swearing me out. :)**

Fate Aligns the Paths of Heroes

Tony Stark had never been more stressed in his life. And he had been pretty stressed in the past. Facing Loki and his armies, Ultron and his armies, and then even having some quarrels amongst him and the other Avengers. All of that was over now, and Tony had to move forward, in life, in heroics, and in business.

For a long time, New York and Metropolis were at odds, and had often competed for business and economics. But now, for the first time in history, they would unite. Gotham, a nearby neighbor of Metropolis, is where the CEO of Wayne Enterprises lived, and he was planning on making a business deal with Tony, and with Stark Industries. Tony hoped greatly that everything would go well. There had been some serious feuding in the past, to the point where New Yorkers wouldn't even mention anyone from Metropolis or Gotham. And it needed to stop.

Tony probably should have been preparing a speech for the conference with Wayne Enterprises, but he wasn't. He had a screwdriver in one hand, and a blowtorch in the other, along with various other armor tools strapped to his belt. On a table, he had a new suit lain out, with only a top-half of the helmet made, and also, the suit was black, made from a new metal compound that Tony was trying out. He tinkered without pausing, to keep his mind off the stressful conference approaching soon.

Bruce Banner walked in, carrying a stack of papers. "Hey, Tony. I was preparing a speech, but I can't decide which one to use. Maybe you could take one of mine, since you wasted all day on this new suit of yours."

"Appreciate the gesture, Bruce, but I'm fine." Tony kept a solid face as he worked.

Bruce set the papers down on the table. "Tony, this nervousness, it isn't just about the conference, is it?"

Tony sighed. "I've been having dreams again. Pepper keeps on breaking up with me in every one. Sometimes she even dies."

"Listen, you just got to let her go. She can't handle your armor, even though that's who you are. You _are_ Iron Man. If she doesn't like that, she's not for you. Clearly you still hold on somewhere in your head, based on your dreams. I'm a therapist, Tony. I know these kinds of things."

"Ugh, you're probably right." Tony set his tools down. "I'm going to get my formal suit on."

Bruce didn't remember a formal suit. "Formal suit?"

"Yeah, I built it for the conference. I might as well go in style, right?" Tony flashed his classic smile, and walked upstairs and out of the lab to get ready. Bruce rolled his eyes, and began to read over the speeches again.

* * *

In Wayne Manor...

After the Justice League was organized, and they faced off with various enemies, all Bruce Wayne wanted to do was relax. Using his high-speed computer and vast knowledge he had gained over the years, he wrote a speech in five minutes flat.

Alfred came in, carrying a plate of 3 breakfast muffins and a glass of milk. "Sir, you didn't eat this morning."

"Sorry, Alfred. I was busy taking down the Joker on Baris Street."

"I see, sir." Alfred set the plate down, and walked out.

Once Alfred left, Bruce opened up the file he was looking at on his computer. He pulled up a photo on his screen, of a man with long black hair, walking the streets of Gotham. The man wore a golden necklace under his black coat, and a green shirt peeked out from beneath it as well.

The picture was taken from a street camera the day that the factory at Wayne Enterprises had had a chemical fire.

Bruce looked closely, trying to recognize the face. He looked up the symbol on the necklace, and found page after page of Norse tales of a land called Asgard. The symbol was that of Loki, who wore green, and often had long, dark hair in the fables.

"Loki?" Bruce muttered.

The sign Loki was looking at in the street was the sign of the upcoming conference, and the path of his eyes seemed to be reading directly on the words "Tony Stark". Looking more closely, Bruce noticed a golden dagger in Loki's sleeve, and anger in his face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Bruce declared. "Alfred?" he yelled.

Alfred came down. "Yes, sir?"

"Pack my suit in the limo. We might need it."

"Of course, sir." Alfred left. Bruce got up from his computer, straightened his tie in the mirror, and went through his sliding door and out into the reading room in Wayne Manor. He walked down the stairs and out into the lobby, slipping on a coat, and then grabbing a batarang, which he put in his pocket last-second.

Alfred walked over to him on his way out. "What might the suit be for, sir, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Let's just say the conference may end a little early." and that was all Bruce said. He drove off in the limo, heading for the airplane that would take him overseas to New York.

Alfred shrugged, and walked back inside.

* * *

In Daily Planet...

Clark Kent sat in his cubicle at the Daily Planet, writing an interesting article with lighting speed. The chief walked up to him, and cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Clark looked up. "Yes, chief?"

"Listen, Kent, the reporter who was going to cover the conference in New York has called in sick. You're the next best guy to do the job. Get out there, and write me a story. And make it good, too!"

"You got it, chief." Clark got up from his seat and pulled on his suit jacket.

"Hey, Clark, you need a ride?"

"Nope."

The chief shrugged, and Clark Kent ran out of the building, stopping at a telephone booth. "Time to fly." he said. Once inside the booth, he pulled apart his shirt buttons; revealing a red "S".

* * *

In the conference building...

Loki slunk in to the conference room, his black coat trailing behind him. He saw a few overweight businessmen, and muttered, " _Filthy mortals_ ". He continued on his way down the isle of seats in the conference and sat down. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses, waiting the arrival of the "mighty" Iron Man.

Another figure entered, from the opposite side of the room, and sat near the back. He had a bandage over half his face, and a glove on one hand. He fingered a scratched coin in between his fingers. Loki nodded at him. Two-Face nodded back.

Over time, people filtered in, slowly hiding Loki and Two-Face in the crowd. Bruce Wayne walked in, and sat facing the isles of seats, in a chair next to the podium stand. Bruce Banner walked in as well, and shook Bruce Wayne's hand, taking a seat next to him, in one of the reserved spots for Stark Industries members.

Clark Kent walked in, buttoning the last button on his shirt, and straightening his tie. He sat in a chair off to the right of the isles, where there were press cameras and members of the New York Times, and others. A young man walked in, in his late teens, and sat down next to Clark, pulling out a small notepad. Clark used his super vision to find the name written on the front; Peter Parker.

Peter finished writing his first little bit of notes, and Clark outstretched his hand. "Hello, young man. I'm Clark Kent. Daily Planet."

"Hey. I'm Sp- Peter Parker. Daily Bugle."

"Nice to meet you." Clark noticed that Peter looked nervous, and also observant, trying to take in every detail he could. "First time on the job?"

"Outside of my work building? Yes."

"Well, The key is to watch closely how the center of attention is acting. In this case, that would be the conference speakers. How does Bruce Wayne look? How does Bruce Banner look? Are they nervous? Just try and read their emotions as best as you can. Once it starts, record the biggest points of the speeches. That's about it. Most important of all, make it sound interesting. That's it."

"Thanks, Mr. Kent. I'll try my best."

"Ok, kid. Looks like it's starting." Clark leaned back, pulling out a notepad himself. He watched Bruce Wayne come to the stand, and began to write.

"Welcome, native New Yorkers, and those who came in from Metropolis and Gotham. Welcome, all. Mr. Stark is running late, so I thought I'd begin the conference. Let me just start off by saying thank you, to all of those who promoted peace between rivals. This partnership of companies will lead to something great, I'm sure of it."

The crowd applauded, and the press took photos. Bruce Wayne continued, "Our company plans on using new technology and new tactics to keep the crime rates lower than ever."

"Crime? Heh. You can never shrink that." Two-Face muttered.

Just then, the lights in the ceiling began to go on and off, in a pattern, and even began to display different colors. Tony flew in in his formal suit, with a grey helmet and black armor, painted and chiseled to look like a tux. He took his seat next to Bruce Banner, who rolled his eyes again. Tony pulled back his helmet, leaning in his chair.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Tony asked. The crowd applauded as the lights returned to normal.

Bruce Wayne was annoyed. "Welcome, Tony. You're a little late."

"Sorry, I had to get ready for the party." More applause.

"Anyway, our partnership will help make the world a better place, as well as help businesses and the economy in general have a better system." _mild_ applause.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne, sorry to cut you off, but maybe I could add some points?" Tony interjected playfully.

"Sure." Bruce Wayne was not amused. He sat down, as Tony went to the stand.

"In the past, I have donated money to charities, and helped with relief efforts, but now, we have our own new charity and relief effort; the Stark and Wayne Foundation." Applause. "This foundation will be dedicated to the service of those who need it, victims of disease, victims of crime, victims of alien attacks, which I'm sure many of you have seen."

The people nodded, remembering Ultron(not an alien, but still), and Loki, as well as the Joining, a DC alien enemy, which terrorized areas and almost won, had the Justice League not stepped in.

"What about the heroes? Are they supportive? Clearly Mr. Stark is, but how about Batman?" one of the press asked.

"I met with Batman before I came here, and he supports it. He would have been here, were it not for another crime he had to stop back in Gotham." Bruce Wayne said.

"You can't speak on Batman's behalf! You don't even know him." Two-Face said, standing up in anger.

Bruce Wayne recognized Two-Face, and fingered the batarang in his pocket as he stood up. "Sir, it's not polite to yell during a conference." he gave Two-Face a glare, and Two-Face sat back down.

"Of course, sorry to interrupt." Two-Face had a smile when he sat down, and he crossed his arms smugly.

Bruce Wayne sat back down as well, but not without noticing Two-Face's expression first. He firmly gripped the batarang now, alert even more than before. He looked towards the press chairs, and saw a few of them were missing; including Clark...

Tony continued talking, unaware that anything was wrong. Tony brought up another subject as he talked, and began saying a phrase, when a golden dagger went sailing through the air. One of the vents in the ceiling shut closed, as if it had just been opened, right when the dagger headed for Tony.

Tony didn't even see the dagger, until it was too late. The blade was inches from his face, when out of nowhere, a blue blur streaked past, along with a web trail. In a matter of seconds, Tony was on the ground, Superman on top of him, and the golden dagger had been webbed into Spider-man's hand.

"Can't have a party without Spider-man, right?" Tony said. The crowd applauded, unaware that Tony just almost died. They all thought it was a show.

"And the Man of Steel, as well. Glad you could join us, Superman." Bruce Wayne said. "What is your stance on the new foundation?"

"I feel if it's what the people need, it's what they should get. I can't save everyone, right?" the audience laughed a little. "I hear someone who needs help. I better go. Good bye, fellows." Superman flew out the door, and in a little while, Clark Kent walked back in. "Sorry, had to take a restroom break. Did I miss anything?" he asked a nearby press worker.

"Buddy, you missed a lot." the press worker went to his camera, snapping a few more photos of Tony and Bruce Wayne. He then snapped a picture or two as Spider-man went out.

"Gotta go, guys. pleasure meeting everyone." he swung out the door. Peter Parker soon entered back in, and took his seat, writing about what he could.

"Wow. After that little bit of excitement, I feel like we can close this meeting, and I feel Mr. Stark agrees. Do you?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yep. Sorry, folks. Party's over." Tony announced. The people began to filter out, and Two-Face made a quick exit. Bruce Wayne saw this, and followed him out. He ran into a closet, and then pulled on his bat-suit, which he had brought in his briefcase. Batman came out of the closet, and went through a nearby window, sliding down the side of the building.

Two-Face already had opened the door of his rusty pickup truck, and Batman wasn't about to let him get away. He ran to the car, stealthily, and bataranged the door shut. The batarang's razor-sharp blade stabbed through the car door and into the body of the car as well, closing it completely.

Two-Face was surprised, but still managed a smile. "Batman. Fancy seeing you here."

"I was looking for a person who was concerned about a certain foundation. I guess a phony is close enough." Batman pressed Two-Face against his car.

"I have no idea what the heck you're talking about." Two-Face said, slyly.

"You mean that little stunt that almost killed a multi-millionaire?" Batman wasn't happy one bit.

Two-Face didn't respond.

"Yeah. I know a diversion when I see one." Batman glared Two-Face down.

"How do you? You weren't at the meeting." Two-Face smirked.

"I was. I sat in the back. You made Bruce pretty angry." Batman stated.

"Yeah, and what's Bruce going to do? Speech my ear off?" Two-Face taunted.

"Basically. But Batman has a much better plan in mind." Batman said, menacingly.

"And what's that, detective?" Two-Face was not intimidated.

"One word: Loki. Spill the beans." Batman had caught him.

Two-Face was once again silent. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Two-Face tried hard to not blow his cover.

"This batarang I have here is just dying to meet you..." Batman pulled out his shiny blade and held it close to Two-Face.

Two-Face stared into Batman's eyes. "Fine. I'll talk." the coin in Two-Face's hand was shiny side up. Batman let go of him, seeing this. "But I don't have long before Loki comes back, wanting an explanation for his loss."

Batman nodded. He opened the bataranged door, and climbed in. "Hop in the passenger side. I'm going to drive you over to my car." Once Two-Face was inside, they drove off, and Batman continued. "So, what do you know?"

"For starters, you're Bruce Wayne."

"Where'd you hear that?" Batman was baffled.

"Didn't have to. You have the same eyes; almost black, and very menacing when they need to be." Two-Face stated, matter-of-factly

Batman was surprised. "Since when were you so observant?"

"Loki taught me a thing or two."

"So, what else?" Batman was dying to know more, as long as Two-Face wasn't hostile.

"There's a person, I'm not sure who, but he is pulling Loki's strings, like a puppet. Once Loki taught me how to see emotions like that, I used my skills on him, and saw that he's not the one in charge."

"These skills- are they magic?"

"In a sense. More like heightened senses. I got them from this necklace Loki gave me while I trained under him." Two-Face pulled out the necklace from the photo.

"So, you haven't trained under him for very long, then?" Batman recognized the necklace, it being the one from the photo.

"Wha?"

"The necklace, Loki was wearing it in a photo I saw, taken several weeks ago."

"Clever." Two-Face was impressed.

"Go on."

"Loki told me that he needed to kill Stark- that it was important for some reason, something about a nuke, and revenge." Two-Face said, getting serious.

"Using a nuke?"

"No, like Stark used a nuke."

"Hmm. I'll have to look that up at the Batcave." Batman thought on this...

"Am I coming in the Batcave?"

"No. Once that coin flips the wrong way, you'll be back in business."

"I am back in business." the coin had scratched side up. Two-Face tried to punch Batman, but Batman caught his fist, and continued driving. They were almost to his car. He just had to hold off Two-Face for the small amount of time.

Two-Face pulled back his fist, and began to pull at the steering wheel, turning the car to where it was aimed straight for Bruce Wayne's limo. Batman tried to stop it, but the old truck collided with the sleek car, and glass shards flew straight at Two-Face and Batman as they fell forward into the windshield. Batman blacked out in the explosion- the last thing he saw being Two-Face running from the burning vehicles.

* * *

 **Enjoy it so far? Please let me know! :)**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

An Unexpected Meeting

Black, slick hair on one side; crazy, untamed, white hair one the other. His face was a calm thoughtful look on one side, and a withered, greyish-purple zombie like look on the other side. The eye on his crazy side was wide with fear, and his mouth on his crazy side is drawn back in a snarl, with jagged teeth. This description can only fit one person; Two-Face.

Before meeting Loki, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent resided in cell 34, in block A of Arkham Asylum. He was one of the few prisoners privileged to have a TV in his room. It only had 5 channels; 2 were news, 1 was sports, 1 was weather, and one was a cheesy sitcom show.

Despite the blandness of the channels, Two-Face watched his TV as often as he could, always trying to see the news, mostly, wondering if some great mastermind would ever break him out.

One morning, a prison guard came to his cell, "Mr. Dent, dinner time. Get off the stupid TV."

Two-Face turned around, and growled at the pudgy worker. The guard jumped back in fear, and pulled out his gun from his holster.

Two-Face's sane side took over. "Sir, I'm all caged up. Why are you so scared?" Two-Face chuckled a bit, and then went back to his TV. After a while, Two-Face asked, "Well? I'm feeling hungry right now. Seems like somebody didn't do his duty right. I haven't had dinner yet."

The guard shakily came up to the cage, and unlocked it. As soon as he did, he quickly clamped handcuffs on Two-Face, and pulled him into the cafeteria, shutting the door. Now the guard had separated himself from Two-Face by a thick glass window. As soon as Two-Face was inside, he pounded on the glass of the door, scaring the worker again, watching him run off and down the hall.

"Heheheh!" Two-Face chuckled. He sat down next to a few other criminals, who all scooted over in fear, eventually standing up and leaving to a new table. Two-Face sat now, alone, in the corner of the cafe, waiting for his prisoner number to be called so he could get slop.

"Prisoner 34A?" the cook said. Two-Face stood up, and walked over to the cook, hands still cuffed. How on earth was he supposed to eat? He did it with cuffs nearly every day, but today he wanted a little bit _more_ out of the eating experience.

When he came to the cook, he began to make his hands shake, and yell in pain, as if he was about to have a seizure.

"These cuffs! They, they, a-are res-strain-ing me-e-e!" Two-Face said, acting convincingly. He slammed his hands down on the counter, and almost spat on it.

The cook, scared for what would happen, unlocked the cuffs, handed the food over, and ran behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Hahah, these workers are really stupid, I must say." Two-Face sat back down in the corner. He ate the slop quickly, and as soon as he was done, he got an idea. He grabbed his tray, and began to walk right past the secure door to the office, as if he was going to throw his tray away. The guards keeping the secure door shut watched him, bored out of their minds.

Once Two-Face placed his tray in the trash, he paused. The guards wondered what he was doing, and leaned on the bar blocking the door, trying to figure it out. Two-Face jumped at them, causing them to lift the bar off the doors, and fall to the ground, scared.

Now it was easy at this point. Two-Face rammed into the door, past all of the fear-frozen guards, and then through the exit door of the prison. Once outside, he saw several patrolling guards, with a stronger resolve, and bigger guns. _Time for a new tactic..._ he thought.

Two-Face raised his hands in surrender to the guards holding these large rifles, and the guards came over to him, one of them dropping his gun to get his handcuffs out. While the guard fumbled with his handcuffs, the other guard came behind Two-Face and held his hands behind his back.

Two-Face did two things at once. He slammed his back into the ground behind him, smashing one guard into the pavement. at the same time, he kicked the handcuff guard to the ground. Once they were both down and trying to figure out what happened, Two-Face picked up both of their rifles, one in each hand despite their weight, which didn't bother his already muscular arms.

The two guards finally got up, and saw Two-Face point the guns at them. They raised their hands in surrender, and Two-Face shot at their feet, to give them a little scare, and then turned and ran for the city.

A tall chain fence stood in his way, and he used the rifles to help him up, stabbing them into the holes in the chain as he climbed. He reached the top in no time, and went up and over the fence, landing in a heap at the bottom. Next there was the ditch, with a bridge across that had been lifted up to keep him from crossing.

Two-Face dropped one rifle into the deep ditch, and then backed up against the fence, getting ready to jump. He got his head start, and then took a leap of faith. He missed the other side by a foot or two, and fell into the deep, muddy ditch. He scraped at the dirt, trying to prevent falling all the way into the mix. His strength failed him, and he tumbled to the bottom.

The second he hit the ground, he began to float up into the air, instead of sinking into the mud. He turned around in midair, and saw a green beam lifting him up into a flying car of some sort. Once the beam had him pulled in all the way, the mechanical doors of the car shut behind him, holding him in a very large trunk.

The car flew down to the road, and changed the license plate and color of it to prevent the cops chasing it. The vehicle itself shrunk down, from the size of a van with a huge trunk, to the size of a regular car, and while this happened, Two-Face was pushed into the passenger seat by the shifting metal.

He now looked out a clear glass windshield, in a car with green seats with golden lining. The man driving the car wore a green hood, and robes like some sort of prince. the man said mysteriously, "Hello, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. Happy to be out of prison?"

"Yeah, as soon as you tell me who you are." Two-Face asked trepidatiously.

The hood dematerialized, revealing a man in about his thirties to forties, with long black hair, and piercing eyes. "I am Loki, the rightful ruler of Asgard, a prince and a king. Or at least I deserve to be those things. Tony Stark; a rich, armored billionaire, ruined my plan for world domination."

Two-Face chuckled at the fact that Loki tried to control the world, but restrained himself. "Sir- Loki- many people have tried, and failed, at that."

"I _did_ fail, due to Mr. Stark, who threw a nuclear explosive at my army of chitauri warriors." Loki still remembered that day. He gripped the streering wheel tightly as if it were Tony's own neck.

"Stark... hmm... I've heard of him before. Isn't he the one who is going to make some big deal in a few weeks with Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, he's the one." Loki confirmed, still staring off angrily.

Two-Face frowned. "Bruce Wayne is always doing deals to help stop crime, and arrest people like me. He's just too rich to get his hands dirty doing it. That's what Batman does. He's the one who actually goes out and beats me up. Both of them are real jerks."

"Yes, 'jerks', as you call them, are everywhere, not just in Gotham. With your help, I believe we can destroy them all."

Two-Face smiled darkly. "I'm in."

"I haven't even asked you to join... yet."

"Still in. So, Loke, what's next in this plan?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "For one, if this deal is to work out, don't call me 'Loke', and for two, take this necklace. It will give you heightened senses, which we can channel into very important assets."

"Wait, why do you trust me? I'm a backstabbing criminal, remember?"

Loki chuckled. "Backstabbing is the business I need your help in. I believe you won't let me down, and together we can end all this foolishness that pompous rich men have caused. While many may say you are a mere criminal, I believe you can become far more powerful. Put the necklace on, Harvey."

"I prefer Two-Face." Two-Face said as he put the necklace on, and felt the whole world around him become more alive. He could hear a cat meowing from inside a house, and could see people distinctly and clearly as if it was day, even though it wasn't. "Woah. This feels powerful."

"The initial effect wears off quickly, and the skill of heightened sense must be learned and practiced."

Two-Face nodded, and took the necklace off, placing it in his prison outfit pocket. "So, this 'heightened sense' will help me with what, exactly?"

"The assassination of Tony Stark."

Two-Face smiled at this. First hero to be destroyed, and _he_ was going to be a part of it. "How can I get these senses?"

"With training, training at a gym in New York; specifically, in the bad part of town."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

"You will _definitely_ fit in there, maybe even more than here at Gotham." Loki assured.

"So, are you going to use your wings again? Because New York is overseas."

"Not the wings... this time. Just watch." Loki pulled a lever and the car drove straight for the water, morphing the bottom of it into a boat as it crashed into the waves. Two-Face gripped his seat, and let out a whoop as they glided on the ocean.

* * *

Back in the present...

All Arthur Curry was doing was strolling down the streets of New York, having missed the important meeting of Stark and Wayne, he had decided to go and see the sights. As he walked, he heard a screeching of tires, and a sudden explosion.

"Someone needs my help." he said, as he ran in the direction the noise came from.

Arthur rounded the corner of the conference building, and saw smoke billowing out from a heap in the distance. Once he approached this heap, he saw Bruce Wayne's limo, in flames, with an old truck rammed into it, also on fire. Arthur removed his coat, revealing scaly, muscular skin.

Aquaman whipped out his trident, and sent a stream of water from it, quenching the fiery mass. Once the fire was out, he slipped his trident back into his coat, and walked up to the car, now merely Arthur Curry again.

Arthur pulled the truck off of the limo, and when he did, he saw a body lying in the broken glass, wearing a cowl with pointed ears on top of it, and a suit of grey and black.

"Batman?" he questioned, coming in for a closer look. It was indeed Batman, and he was knocked out, bleeding, and bruised. Arthur checked to see if there was a pulse, and found that there was. Batman was not dead.

Arthur pulled Batman from the wreck, and over to the grass beside the office building. He took off his coat and tore it, so he could wrap it around several of Batman's wounds.

Once Batman could speak, Arthur questioned, "Who did this to you?"

"Some guy... named Loki." Batman clenched his fist and bit his lip, as a wound on his chest caused him to cringe in pain. "He- was not working- alone." Batman raised up a scratched coin, one side shiny and new, and one side warped and withered. Arthur stared at this silver dollar, and grabbed it from Batman. He fingered it in his hands, wondering where the owner was now.

* * *

Two-Face -in the past- fingered his coin as Arthur did in the present. Loki opened the doors of his magical car, and pulled Two-Face out of the vehicle. Two-Face still fingered his coin as they walked, wondering if Loki was the right way to go. His halves of his mind debated with each other, each side making arguable points.

Two-Face came up to Loki, trying to match his long strides. "So, what gym are we headed for?"

"A gym owned by a man named Larry. Larry died a long time ago, but while he lived, he enjoyed wearing green and was nicknamed 'Larry Boy' by his colleagues. I killed Larry, disguised as a vegetable seller. Larry had just finished plunging one of the clogged toilets in the back of the building. May his story be a reminder to you; never let your guard down, and never stoop so low as to plunge toilets. Rise above your fellows and dominate them."

Two-Face nodded, and then turned his attention back to matching the fast paced walking Loki was doing.

Larry's Gym and Training Room was the dirtiest and most beat up of any gym in the neighborhood. Several times it had been vandalized, and once even burned halfway to nothing but ash.

Outside the door of the gym, there were two teenagers, one listening to rap while the other counted some stolen cash from a wallet. Loki walked up to them, and the one with the cash ran away, but the one listening to rap wasn't paying any attention. Loki punched him out, and ushered Two-Face into the gym, shutting the door behind them.

Inside the gym there were two torn open, dingy punching bags, and a roach-infested mat on the floor. The walls were covered in pictures of boxers, basketball players, and football players. Many of the pictures had words written on them, and sometimes had extra facial hair drawn on the different players.

"This is where we will train your senses." Loki said, as he walked over to a ripped up sofa chair, which, after he sat down, turned into a fancy gold and green throne, covered in tassels and made of fancy silk.

Loki rolled a ball across the floor, and suddenly the walls shifted and changed into an Asgardian themed setting. Each wave the ball sent out around the room made it neater and better each time. Two-Face had to jump over each of the waves to avoid possibly turning Asgardian.

"Wow. You never run out of surprises, do you?" Two-Face asked, catching his breath after the hopping. He sat down on a golden chair beside him.

"I always like to have a few up my sleeve." Loki smiled, impressed at his own creative thinking. "As I said earlier, you will become my apprentice, and will learn my ways, soon to become feared," Loki leaned forward in his chair, and his eyes gave off a glint of red-hot fire. " _Far_ more feared than you already are."

Two-Face's scarred face smiled at this. He threw his coin up, landing scratched side up, and then said, now knowing this was the way to go, "Let's get to work."


	3. Two-Sided Pasts

Two-Sided Pasts

Frank Thomas was just an average worker, with an average life. He ran the bank, superior to everyone, except for Gerald, the bank manager. Gerald was a rich businessman, who ran several banks, and watched over them from time to time.

Frank had finally closed up shop for the night, and had locked down all the safes. He swung the key ring on his finger, whistling as he went. He slipped on a loose coin, and the keys went flying out of this reach, landing in the palm of the hand of a mysterious figure.

"Heh, people always seem to lose their keys… it really is a shame sometimes." An unshaven, common criminal appeared from the shadows, wearing grubby clothes and a patched up trenchcoat. His hair was greasy and combed through, but several stubborn strands stuck up like weeds.

"W-w-who are you?" Frank asked.

"Heh, name's Harri. But let's pretend you don't know that." Suddenly, Frank forgot who exactly he was talking to. So Frank asked again.

"W-w-who are you?" Frank said, this time more confused.

"I would make you forget again, but where's the fun in that? Let's pretend I'm your bank manager, Gerald." Harri smiled, as he transformed before Frank's eyes, morphing into the slightly pudgy, and pompous Gerald.

"G-gerald? But you were someone else just a few seconds ago!" Frank wiped his eyes, now shaking from all the confusion.

"Let's pretend this all makes sense, lousy banker." Harri commanded, and Frank suddenly understood everything. Gerald had come to check on the bank, in the middle of the night, and that was totally A-okay.

"Well, Gerald, is the bank doing okay to you?" Frank sat down, rubbed the sweat off this forehead, and took a swig of his water bottle.

"Everything has been fine, however, I need to borrow a large sum of money to fund my, uh, business stuff."

"Which business? You have several, and they're all banks" Frank was, once again, confused.

"I DON'T CARE, ALRIGHT?" Harri slammed his fists onto a table, and slapped the papers and lamp off it. The lamp's bulb shattered with a crash, and the room plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside.

Harri's eyes were now small beads on this rough face. He stared into Frank's eyes and picked him up by the collar. "Give me the money now. No questions asked. NONE!" He slammed Frank down on the table. Harri could feel his sanity slipping; a side effect of his "pretend" powers. Frank was whimpering, and had crawled underneath the table.

"Oh! Right, I forgot. I already have the keys. Let's pretend…" Harri chuckled darkly, "You're dead."

The last thing Frank saw was Gerald shift back into the criminal, place a bomb on Frank's chest, then run out of the bank, his arms filled with bags of money.

Then all was in flames. Just how Harri liked it.

* * *

Hey, readers! How do you like my first original villain? I know his powers are a little odd, but you gotta admit he's not too bad. He's basically a more powerful and evil take on your average bank robber.

That's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony sat in his lounge in Stark tower, listening to "Back in Black" on the radio while watching the news report of him saving an airplane full of people from Abomination a week ago.

He bobbed his head to the music, periodically taking a bite from his plate of shawarma. Jarvis 2.0 called him up, pausing the music and the TV. "Sir, there is a woman here to see you."

"Who is it?" Tony rolled his eyes, chomping down some more bites of shawarma.

"It's Agent Potts, Mister Stark" Tony's jaw fell open, a slimy ball of food falling out of it. The food landed on this pants, and snapped him out of his daze.

He quickly wiped the food off of him, then answered Jarvis. "What does _she_ want?"

"She says it's urgent." Jarvis reported.

"So? She can tell me through you. I'm busy working… umm.. On a cure for cancer. Yeah."

"I'm sorry, sir, you are a terrible liar. I have just informed Agent Potts of what you are _actually_ working on, and she is now coming up to see you, whether you like it or not."

Tony facepalmed himself, then wiped off this clothes, standing up. "When this is all over, Jarvis, I'm reprogramming you with a little less sass!"

"That is noted." Jarvis said, as the door opened. Agent Potts entered the room, dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit, carrying a briefcase.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." Agent Pepper Potts, formerly Tony's work assistant, had since moved on and had become a leading agent in the reestablished S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. Her hair was orange as always, and freckles dotted her face. The one thing missing was her smile, which had been replaced with an emotionless line of business.

"Pepper, I'm surprised you came to see me. How's the family?" Tony said, sarcastically. He sat down in a chair, grabbing a glass of cider. He sipped it calmly, and drummed this fingers along the table near him.

"Mr. Stark, please call me Agent Potts. Keep it formal within business. We have something to discuss."

"Um, yeah, I just saved a whole airplane of people last week! How about that, huh?" Tony got Pepper a glass of cider and clinked it to his. "To another day saved!" He outstretched the cup for Agent Potts, but she just stared at him, stone faced. Tony set the glass down, and said, "Come on, you're no fun. I'm helping S.H.I.E.L.D! I'm saving lives!"

Pepper quit her silence. "Mr. Stark, you have endangered the lives of an entire room of businessmen!"

"With what? A harmless light show? I was just having fun." Tony leaned back in his chair, and drank some more cider.

"What if the suit had malfunctioned? What if someone was injured? What if your age caused you to have a heart attack?" Pepper had a whole list.

"Woah, wait, are you calling me old? I'm barely over 50! A heart attack is far from likely." Tony scoffed.

"Nonetheless, you have been at this 'heroic' game for far too long now, and you are getting far too reckless." Pepper retorted.

"Reckless? My suit saved my life! Without it, that dagger would have killed me!" Tony countered.

"Your _suit_ " Pepper said, with extra disgust, "did nothing. Superman and Spiderman were the ones who saved you."

"But-"

"No buts. S.H.I.E.L.D. has ordered shutdown of all your suits, and has ordered Jarvis to not allow you to turn any off them on or remove them from their chambers."

"What? You can't do this! I'm Iron Man!" Tony was panicked.

"You are a filthy businessman with a love for money and all things shiny. Without your suit, you're no hero and you're no Iron Man. You are only a pompous scoundrel!" Tony watched a single tear fall down Pepper's cheek, before she wiped it away and removed all emotion from her face.

"So you're grounding me then?" Tony said, defeated.

"Yes." Pepper smiled, picked up her briefcase, and walked out of the room, leaving Tony staring in shock at what had just happened.

"Well, sir, shall I find your car keys then?" Jarvis 2.0 said, powering back on upon Pepper's exit.

Tony just rolled his eyes, and then sat down at this couch to watch more TV.

* * *

In the Past...

Two-Face did pull-up after pull-up, his arms now bulging with muscles from the enhancing necklace.

"Alright, Harvey. That's enough. We have work to do." Loki said, walking up with a box of KFC. Two-Face, seeing the food, jumped down from the bar and took it from Loki.

"Man, I haven't had real food in a long time. KFC beats slop anyday." Two-Face gratefully wolfed down the fried goodness.

"Eat fast. We don't have much time until the conference." Loki took one of the pieces of chicken, despite Two-Face's glare, and ate it politely. Soon, they were both finished, and then Loki declared, "Now the real training begins!"

Loki and Two-Face came to a poster on a wall. Loki tore it down, crumpled it up, and then threw it back onto the wall. It instantly formed into an ancient diagram, with swirling waves of symbols moving in a spiral fashion towards the center.

"What is this garbage?" Two-Face said, poking the moving paper.

"This… 'garbage' is the way to anyone's identity. It follows the patterns of the eye, similar to a retinal scan, only this reveals the emotions of a person, coupled with their identity."

"So, like Batman - hates life, or Loki - tired of Two-Face?"

"Ehh, basically. With the necklace, you can study this chart and learn for yourself the emotion, and true name of anyone." Loki said.

Two-Face smiled at this comment. "I can learn Batman's identity?"

"When the time is right, yes. But for now, you will start off with basic emotions. Look into my eyes, and find my emotions with your mind." Loki stared at Two-Face.

Two-Face peered deep into Loki's eyes, scanning for some kind of sign of anything. All he could see was many layers of closed up protection Loki had put in place to mask his emotions. Soon Two-Face made it past that, and saw the real emotions. Fear. Fear of failure. Fear of disappointing a _maste_ r of sorts. "Fear of never being good enough for the throne of -" Loki slapped Two-Face's face.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I just got so deep in there. You have a lot of walls up, Lokes." Two-Face said.

"You saw much more than that which was necessary. We are done with work for today." Loki said, walking out of the gym.

"Hey, where do I sleep?" Two-Face asked, curious.

"Here." Loki magiced a mattress behind him without looking, and then shut the door.

* * *

Far into the Past…

(Please note this origin is rebooted and modified a ton.)

Harvey Dent was just an ordinary man… once. He had a life. A good job, a girlfriend, and a, well, decent past. This father had abused him as a child, deciding each hit with the flip of a coin. Having taken a beating over the years, Harvey soon ran away, after his mother had died from a hit to the head with a beer bottle. Now a teenager, Harvey moved around a ton, picking up different skills along the way. He soon got into the business of law and order, and became top district attorney.

"Mr. Bates," Harvey asked, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Mr. Bates' response was uncertain and shaky. "Yes, completely safe." Mr. Bates had hired Harvey to help him collect evidence against a rival company, SpringTech. Mr. Bates ran FinalCore, and the two companies were the leaders in chemical and technological advances, and, as a consequence, were large rivals.

Mr. Bates and Mr. Dent now stood on a metal platform, overlooking SpringTech's chemical base of operations. All around them, vats bubbled and burned with different substances.

"Mr. Bates, I'm an attorney, not a detective. Shouldn't you have called Batman in?" Harvey asked, looking at this surroundings.

"Nonsense." Mr. Bates tried, and failed, to feign ease. " _Batman may not approve…_ "

"What was that?" Harvey said, questioning the businessman. Before Mr. Dent could say another word, an explosion rang out. One of the chemicals had reacted, and was now spilling across the metal floor. Harvey spun around, looking for Mr. Bates, only to see him running away, yelling, "Follow me!" out to Harvey.

"You set a trap! This is sabotage, Mr. Bates! You'll be arrested!" Harvey tripped as he tried to run after him.

Mr. Bates' eyes narrowed. "Well, at least you won't be around to catch me!" he threw a chemical vial at Harvey, and Harvey fell into the spilling waves of chemicals all around him, the last thing he saw being Mr. Bates escaping.

 _ **Hehehehehehehehehehehe…**_

 _What? What is this?_

 _ **Your thoughts, silly. Here I am, finally free, bound only by you.**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Who am I? I am your second face… your Two-Face. I am the destruction from the calm, the dark from the light; the great equalizer. Just about as equal as a coin. Hmm… a coin. Perhaps that's what we need to choose. A deciding vote. Two sides, two faces, both equal…**_

 _ **Harvey? Harvey? Well then… I guess I am in control now. I will always use this coin to decide, so you can have at least a little voice in the matter.**_

 _ **Hehehehehehehehehehehehe…**_

"What?" Harvey woke up, breathing heavy, his heart beating fast. He was on the ground, in a heap near the destruction from the chemicals. "I've got to find Mr. Bates. This isn't over yet." Harvey got to his feet, aching from the radioactive liquid on his skin. He looked at his left hand, and saw it was covered in boils and bumps, and was a terrible color. Harvey shuddered. He put it in this pocket, which was also affected by the chemicals.

He soon found his car, which Mr. Bates had ignorantly forgotten to steal or sabotage, and he climbed in.

* * *

Several days after the incident, Harvey had bandaged his face, and gloved his hand. Mr. Bates was holding a company celebration for their successes against SpringTech, and that celebration was today. Harvey drove up to the towering company buildings, and came inside, riding the elevator up to the offices. He walked into the party, and grabbed a glass, sipping from only one side of his face.

Harvey got several looks from partygoers, and he snarled a little at that. Soon, Mr. Bates got up to speak. "I thank you for the support you all have given in this company. We have worked hard to keep this company alive, and through honest dealings with our fellows, we have secured a victory."

Harvey snapped. Two-Face took over. "HONEST DEALINGS? You call leaving me to die in a chemical plant honest?"

Mr. Bates was shocked. "Harvey?"

"I _was_ Harvey. Now I am Two-Face." Two-Face ripped off his bandages, revealing his disfigured appearance. The crowd gasped, and several people ran for the exit. Two-Face smiled. "Fear. Fear is what dominates this world. Aren't I right, Mr. Bates?" Two-Face walked up to Mr. Bates slowly, aiming a gun at him. Mr. Bates could hardly say a word. "Heh. Too afraid to even speak. Try speaking when your mouth is drenched in acid!" Two-Face slapped Mr. Bates across the face.

"W-what do you want? Money? Here!" Mr. Bates threw several coins at Two-Face. Two-Face grabbed one as it fell.

"This one is odd. Two faces. One scarred, one not. Perfect. You just gave me an idea. I'll let the coin decide your fate."

 _NO! This is wrong. We can't kill him! It's not okay! We work with the law, not against it!_

 _ **It is what has to be done. He attempted to murder you. He must die.**_

Harvey agreed. Somehow he agreed. Somehow it made sense now. Two-Face flipped the coin, and it landed, scratched side up. The last thing Mr. Bates saw was a bullet enter his chest.

Two-Face was born, and was here to stay.

* * *

Thanks for enjoying and reading these stories! You have no idea how much this means to me! Pleeease comment and share your thoughts! As always, this is a work in progress, and I am open to criticism. Please at least refrain from vulgar or hateful things, though.


End file.
